


All I Do

by orphan_account



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Anyways, Dorms, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sexual Tension, also i cant really write smut IM SORRY, for like 3 seconds, i guess (?), i really wanted to write smthn 4 this pairing, jisung wants sw to clean the mess baejin n daehwi made even if he doesnt know they did it sjfjfdjs, n jisung is just.... cute n shy, sungwoon the exposure fairy™, the tag is so empty im crying, this is kinda... different frm what i usually write but its still cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 21:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11814189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When I look at you, the love and instinct in my heartTells me to hurry and confess to you





	All I Do

“Ha Sungwoon-ah! What is this mess and why did you not clean up after yourself?” Jisung let out a long, drawn-out sigh. He was used to most members being messy but not Sungwoon. 

He rarely disobeyed Jisung’s pleas since he is the second oldest within the group, he has to show meticulous behaviour so that maybe the others take example and follow after him.

The room Sungwoon, Jinyoung and Daehwi shared looked in disarray and he couldn’t blame the younger two since they weren’t in the dorm currently.

“What are you talking about, hyung?” Sungwoon walked into the room, right after finishing showering and unfortunately (or maybe not so) for Jisung the other only had a towel wrapped around his dainty, pale waist.

“When will you start taking clothes in with you when you shower? You can’t just walk out like this.”

“But it’s just the two of us now.” Sungwoon started nearing Jisung slowly with a little smirk on his face.

Jisung gulped audibly and took small steps back, only to be stopped by the wall. 

“That d-doesn’t matter!”

“You dislike it?” Sungwoon looked up at Jisung and tilted his head smugly, he knew the older didn’t mind it at all.

Jisung looked down at Sungwoon’s chest for half a second and then back up, his cheeks turned pink and he couldn’t even face Sungwoon. 

The younger one walked off to get out a change of clothing from the drawers on the other side of the room and Jisung let out the breath he’d been holding.

“Want to see me change or are you going to get out? I’d love to have you here but I’m sure your face can’t possibly get redder than that.”

Jisung walked out of the room as quickly as his feet could take him without uttering a word. He walked over to the living room and sat on the couch. Sungwoon was teasing him too much, it’s not that he didn’t like it. He just wanted the younger to make a move, not just torment him with his weaknesses (aka the other walking around half naked).

 

\--------

 

“Sungwoon-ah! I’m coming in, have you cleaned the room yet?” He got no response, thinking the other fell asleep, he opened the door but that wasn’t the case.

The younger was bending down to pick up the clothes that were messily spread on the ground. Jisung couldn’t believe his eyes. Sungwoon was wearing a pair of the tightest boxers the older had ever seen.

“Didn’t I t-tell you to get dressed?” Jisung stuttered out. He was both flustered and embarrassed by how the other was comfortable showing so much skin as if it wasn’t a big deal.  
Sungwoon whined and got up, turning around to face Jisung.

“I’m dressed can’t you see?”

“In only boxers?”

“Yeah, why do you dislike it?”

Jisung scoffed and scowled at Sungwoon, he didn’t want the other thinking he was a prude or something.

“I don’t dislike it.”

“Then why do you always tell me to put clothes on? Are you jealous of the others seeing me like this?”

The blond-haired boy got closer to Jisung and grinned as if he discovered something exceptional.

“Maybe I am.”

The older got closer to him instead of backing away this time. This caused Sungwoon to have to lean his chin up so that he can make eye contact with the other. For once it was the shorter one that got embarrassed.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” 

“Like what?”

“Like you want to lick me up.” They both let out a laugh and Sungwoon put his arms around Jisung’s shoulders so that he could stand on the tips of his toes without it being too obvious.

“Eyyy, that’s not true.”

“Hm, maybe but you know what I really want to do right now?”

“What do you want to do?”

“I want to kiss you.”

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed this fic!!  
> comments and kudos are always appreciated <3


End file.
